Toriel Dreemurr
Toriel Dreemurr is a character in Undertale, and its alternate universe spin-off, Deltarune About her Toriel is an anthropomorphic white-furred goat with long droopy ears, short horns, a pair of visible fangs, long eyelashes, and her irises have a dark red tint. She wears a long purple robe that displays the Delta Rune on her chest and is occasionally seen with her reading glasses on. She is an ancient goat who lived before the monsters ever fell into the underground, making her over two thousand years old, owing to the fact that the various species of monsters only age once they have had a child and age with them. Toriel is a kind and motherly woman who genuinely cares for humans who fall into the underground and their well-being, is very protective of them, treats them like her own children, and even accepts if they call her "Mother." This shows that she is an extremely kind and caring parent to everyone she meets because she does not hesitate to take care of a person that she has just seen for the first time as of her own offspring. While ultimately a motherly figure, she has a harder side to her personality, as seen in her cold treatment of her ex-husband, Asgore. Years ago, Toriel was married to Asgore and they had a son named Asriel. When a young human girl named Chara fell into the underground, she adopted her as their daughter. During their marriage, Toriel and Asgore were once extremely close, and loved each other very much, as they were always seen being romantic in public, winning first place in the '98 Nose Nuzzle competition and being openly affectionate to the point where Gerson the turtle described them as "insufferable." She even gave him his nickname of "King Fluffybuns." The tragic deaths of their two children pushed Asgore to declare war on humans in a fit of anger, and as a result, she divorced him out of sheer disgust, abdicated her throne, and retreated to the ruins. She is also frustrated by his meek unwillingness of following his plan and his hope for no human to ever come into the underground. She also refuses his advances to reconcile; as she calls him a "pathetic whelp." Toriel was considered to be the brains of the throne when she was queen, even stating a desire to be a teacher. If any young children who fall into the underground arrive at her house, she states that she has already prepared a curriculum for their education. Even though, Toriel didn't make the best decision on leaving the kingdom to go live in the ruins, she is doing it to protect the humans who fell into the underground. She also has a playful side, loves puns and bad jokes, and enjoys cooking. Many of her recipes use snails as a primary ingredient, and her favorite food is snail pie, but she is also known to bake butterscotch-cinnamon pie. In her younger years, Toriel was a sexy, curvy, and busty young woman who had been a former teen rebel and was a party animal when she went to college parties. Now, she is an adorable, cute, sweet, and loveable but otherwise average-looking old lady who is deeply religious and loves to listen to Gospel music hymns and prayers, and now wears more casual clothes. Role in Sabrina1985's media In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Toriel continued to live in the ruins for a good many years, until her marriage to Undyne. Toriel often wonders exactly who had taken Asriel completely out of her life that there was just no sign of him to be found, and recalls Asriel had been just a few weeks past his eighth birthday when he vanished after going out for a walk in the underground before dinner, since he slipped out the door and never returned. However, she has no idea that he was playing in the ruins without her permission and had been kidnapped by a malevolent, cruel, manipulative, devious, and super evil villianous pyschopathic flower named Flowey who decided to simply train the then-eight-year-old and turn him against his family just to pit him against those who are REAL legitimate good guys/friends by telling him that they are evil edgy villains. She clearly remembers what he looked like, his cheerful nature, the way he laughed and joked, his voice singing merrily any number of songs he had memorized, how he was full of mischief and jokes, and a lively bundle of activity and energy. As the days, weeks, and months dragged on, Toriel literally become obsessed with searching for her son by spending hours on the internet trying to track him down every single day in her pain filled agonizing years of loss. However, she is fully unaware that Asriel is alive and well at thirty-eight years old, which meant he has been gone thirty years. She eventually had moved on with her life and had gotten into another relationship with Undyne, and they are the biological mothers of two little girls named Cameryn and Kai. The gallery of pictures A whole new world.png|Toriel and Undyne doing the "A Whole New World" scene from the Disney movie Aladdin drawn by Sabrina1985 Non-anthro Toriel and Undyne.png|Toriel and Undyne in their non-anthro forms drawn by Sabrina1985 Non-anthro Toriel.png|Toriel as a non-anthro goat drawn by Sabrina1985 Toriel by Kazzy.png|Toriel drawn by Kazzy Toriel - then and now.png Toriel icon by TUVGM.png|Toriel drawn by TUVGM Toriel and Undyne - traditional version 2.png|Toriel and Undyne drawn by Sabrima1985 Toriel and Undyne - traditional version.png|Toriel and Undyne drawn by Sabrina1985 Toriel and Asgore.png Toriel on the couch.png Proud parents.png|Toriel and Undyne with Cameryn and Kai drawn by Sabrina1985 Undyne and Toriel by CarolineTheWereWolf.png|Undyne and Toriel drawn by CarolineTheWereWolf Toriel Dreemurr 2.png Trivia In the Japanese dub of Undertale, Toriel's name is "トリアル", which is romanized as "Torieru", and pronounced as "To-ri-e-ru" Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anthro characters Category:Protagonists